Barians Versus Arclights
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Sequel to "The Fifth Crest". Amelia's family is finally back together. Everything is peaceful...or so it seems. When an old pal drops by with a warning, Amelia's life is turned beyond upside down. Her twin and father are missing, Quattro is in a coma, Quinton has turned against her, and Vector has a whole army of Barians! And more of Amelia's past is revealed then she prefers...
1. Chapter 1: Drop-by Pal

Durbe had never run so quickly in his life. He'd had to take his glasses off to keep them from falling and breaking as he did so. As if navigation in and out of Heartland City wasn't hard enough, but now he had to go through the woods too? Fantastic. He'd never been so out of breath.

But then again, Durbe had never been so concerned about something, either. Better yet, someone. Amelia wasn't just a thing, she was a special someone to Durbe. And he wasn't going to let Vector hurt her or the rest of her family anymore.

The hill he almost flew over. Durbe stopped for a second to catch his breath as he looked down from where he stood. He couldn't have been happier. Thank god Amelia was outside. Durbe jumped from his spot and began running towards Amelia once again, not daring to stop.

He had to warn her. No exceptions.

Meanwhile...

Amelia picked some of the flowers in the front yard, Trey watching intently. He seemed interested by what his twin sister was doing. Amelia turned around and smiled at Trey. "You wanna help me?" she asked.

"Nah. You have fun, sis." Trey smiled. Amelia shrugged and picked up two more flowers. With her single hair band, she tied her hair in a perfect braid, lacing the flowers in with it. Trey's eyes shimmered as they stayed transfixed on Amelia. He'd never seen his twin sister like that.

"Well Trey? What do you think?" Amelia questioned, posing in a fashion that made Trey blush. He thought she looked amazing with her hair like that, and since she was already wearing an amazing outfit, it was perfect. Amelia's shirt stayed just above her stomach, and her skirt was barley half a foot past her thighs. Her boots were knee-high, sparkling in the sun as she smiled at Trey. She could tell by the look on his face he liked it. "Glad you like it my little Trey-chan."

"You know I like it." Trey said, hugging Amelia with his good arm. She smelled like coconuts. They pulled away, and they smiled. Amelia sat down with Trey and looked up at the sky. Clouds whooshed by in a peaceful manor with the breeze. They were gray, so it was obvious a rain storm was moving in quickly.

Suddenly, Amelia launched up. Trey watched his twin sister's sudden and strange actions as she stared in the direction of the hills. She gasped and went wide-eyed when she saw Durbe come running over them.

"What the...no. No way." Amelia sprinted away, Trey trying to keep up as small, not very rapid pellets of rain began to peter from the sky. The pink-haired girl grabbed Durbe by his shoulders gently and shook him. As if that would really help speed things up. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. Durbe rolled his eyes in agony as he sputtered out his answer.

"Vector...is...coming back with...with and army..."

"Army? What kind of Army?"

"A...a Barian Army!"

They three stayed silent as the rain gradually grew stronger. Amelia was about to laugh, for she was used to jokes being flung at her in a serious manor and then promptly made into actual jokes. But when her emerald-green eyes took a closer look at his smokey-gray ones, she knew this was no joke warning.

This was for real.

"So...so you're saying the Vector was serious when he said he'd come back with an army?"

"Yes...he was dead on serious."

"Oh my god..." Amelia stared up at the sky, as did Trey. Durbe stared at Amelia as she returned the gaze, fear mixed in with it. The gray-haired nodded. Amelia just shook her head in disbelief. "Why don't you come inside? You can explain everything while we're in and out of this rain."

"Yeah, okay."

They ran, all three of them, and didn't stop until they were all inside. Amelia opened the door that led into the kitchen from where they'd come in and shook herself off. Trey shivered and Durbe took a few more steps inside.

Footsteps came around the corner. Quattro let out a gasp and growled.

"What is _that_ doing here?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Instant Fishy Business

Amelia jumped back in fear. Quattro was seriously pissed there was a Barian in the house. Now the pink-haired girl felt like a complete moron, having forgot her friend was a Barian.

"I said, what is that thing doing in the house?! Amelia, Trey! Get away from it!" Quattro grabbed Trey by his good arm and yanked him backwards. Amelia watched in horror as her older brother grabbed a sword from the wall and swung it around a few times. She gasped when he raised it up.

"I've had enough of you Barians." The sword came crashing down. Amelia let out a shriek as she caught the blade in mid-air, causing Quattro to gasp. The pink-haired girl growled and bit her lip.

"Now Quattro..." Amelia began. "I love you very much, and it makes me happy that you want to protect me and the rest of the family. But a sword? Were you even going to let me explain for one second?"

Now Quattro looked embarrassed. Trey was wide-eyed in fear. His sister was something else. Durbe also had a look of fear. He knew Amelia was strong, but he never knew she'd gotten that strong since she fled Barian World. He was just glad they'd avoided a serious sword fight.

Amelia took her hands from the sword. They were drenched in blood. The pink-haired girl looked down at them and sighed. "That's just great. I'm gonna go bandage these." As Amelia walked away towards the bathroom, Quinton and Vetrix rounded the corner. They, too, had freaked-out expressions.

"You have to be kidding me." Quinton growled and walked away. Vetrix sighed. He didn't want to get involved. Quattro turned and looked at Trey. The pink-haired boy shook his head rapidly to try and forget what had just happened.

It stayed silent the rest of the time Amelia was gone. Durbe wasn't speaking a word without Amelia being there, for fear he'd be attacked. When Amelia came back, she had bandages that went to her wrists.

"Where'd everyone else go?"

"Living room."

"Okay." Amelia walked away, Durbe following right behind. He could tell she still felt a little uneasy being around him. But that was to be expected.

The other Arclights were on different couches and sofas and things. Trey was laying on top of Quattro. Not surprising, Amelia thought. She turned and looked at Quinton and Vetrix. They were on the other, smaller couch. Amelia sat down on the floor.

"So, can I explain now, or are you guys going to break out the swords again?" Amelia asked, staring directly at Quattro. The middle brother let out a groan and folded his arms behind his head. That was all Amelia needed as an answer before she nodded.

"Okay then. Now listen. Vector is going to be coming back with an army of Barians. We need to be prepared."

Silence swayed over the area. Trey began to tremble slightly. Everyone else just stared at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes of fear.

"So...another fight is gonna happen?" Trey asked. Amelia nodded, causing him to make a strange whimpering noise and start to shudder again. Quattro held his younger brother close and scowled. "I'm tire of the Barians. You're lucky I didn't kill him on the spot."

Durbe flinched. Amelia gave him a calm look and stood, shaking herself off. "This means we have to be ready you guys. I say we go get some weapons and things."

"And where do you suppose we get those?" Vetrix asked, a surprised look on his face. Amelia chuckled.

"We have swords all over the walls. Where else would we get them?" Everyone watched as the pink-haired girl walked away. Quattro took the opportunity to shoot Durbe a death glare. When Amelia came back, she had her shotgun in one had and swords in the other. Durbe went wide-eyed upon seeing the shotgun.

"Hey Amelia, is t that the same shotgun that Vector gave you? When you were younger?" Durbe asked. Amelia nodded and lay the swords on the ground, then raised her shotgun and smirked.

"It is. It's also the one I shot at him with."

Now the Arclights had stunned faces. Amelia had had her shotgun that long? Crazy. The pink-haired girl sighed and decided it was time for an explanation.

"I can tell you guys wanna know. So I'll tell you. When I was ten, I woke up to gunshots outside and was curious of what was going on. So I went to see. It turned out Vector and Mizael were shooting guns off. When they offered to teach me, I couldn't resist and took it with glee. With the help of them and Durbe, I gradually got better. And then Vector have me his shotgun. I've had it ever since." Amelia watched as her family's expressions went from startled to frightened. She shrugged and turned to Durbe. He had blush on his cheeks.

"Okay well, I guess we're ready right now. I'm gonna go make dinner." Amelia lay her shotgun down and proceeded to the kitchen. Quinton got up and followed. "Let me help." he said, where he received a nod from Amelia.

The rest just walked upstairs to leave them in quiet.

Quinton grabbed one of the knives and began to cut one of the onions for the pot roast they were making. Amelia started to peel the potatoes. She wasn't sure what, but she could feel another presence besides her older brother in the room. It wasn't Durbe, and it wasn't another Arclight.

So what was it?

It couldn't have been anything major. Amelia shook it off and continued her work. Quinton had frozen for a moment. His sister was not able to see what was going on in his mind. The other presence had entered it, and it was taking him over.

Suddenly, a thud was heard from were Quinton stood. Amelia first thought it was just him dropping the knife, but she was glad she looked back when she did. Quinton had fainted!

"Quinton!" Amelia set her stuff down quickly and kneeled to her older brother's side. She lifted him, examined him, and when his blue eyes opened, she was glad he was okay. She sighed in relief, but soon regretted it.

The oldest Arclight bounced up with the knife. He pinned Amelia to the wall, just out of the blue like that, and raised the knife. Amelia was wide-eyes in fear.

"W-What are you doing, Quinton?"

"Nothing major. Just taking out your family one by one."

"That's not minor! And their your family, too!"

Quinton got in Amelia's face. She gasped and stared.

"We are going to take you down."

This got Amelia's attention. She cocked her head to the left and questioned, "We?"


	3. Chapter 3: Captures and Comas

There was absolutely no promises that Quattro wouldn't hurt Durbe while they were alone. None of the Arclights had believed there would be.

But it was too much when both went flying over the bed when Quattro attacked.

Trey and Vetrix stayed back, watching with intent faces as the middle Arclight brother and Durbe continued to fight. Finally, the gray-haired Barian managed to fling Quattro off him, then stood up with a groan.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You shouldn't be here, and have some nerve being here in the first place!"

"Excuse me, but who's the one that just warned you of the oncoming Barian attack? I could've just never come."

That wasn't true. Durbe would've at least come to Amelia. He wouldn't have dreamed of ever letting them get hurt without at least giving them a warning.

Trey suddenly let out a yelp. Everyone else turned and gasped when they saw that one of the Barians had grabbed him.

"Hey! You let go of Trey!" Quattro yelled and lunged at the Barian. It was quick to flee and grabbed Vetrix on the way down the stairs. Durbe watched as Quattro got back up with a scowl.

"You see?! This is why I should've killed you! You attract more of your kind!" The middle brother was fast to go flying down the stairs, Durbe following right behind.

Meanwhile, Amelia was still pinned against the wall.

"Yes Amelia. We." Quinton smirked. Amelia went wide-eyed and struggled a but against her oldest brother's grip. She could easily just shove Quinton off her with her Crest, but there'd have to be an opening somewhere.

An opening or a distraction.

The distraction came flying in by itself. Both Amelia and Quinton had their gazes transfixed on the stuff going on behind them.

Now's my chance, Amelia thought. She shoved Quinton off her with her Crest, then ran to the living room and grabbed her shotgun. Good thing it was still loaded. The pink-haired girl went rushing out the door, Quinton right behind with the knife. (Even though he had no intention of helping, rather hurting.)

"Stop right there!" Amelia yelled, running out the door and into the pouring rain. Quattro turned momentarily before jumping to avoid an attack. Amelia took aim with her shotgun and fired.

Miss.

The Barian shot at Amelia. Quattro turned back to her and basically screamed as he shoved his little sister away. She landed with a thud next to Durbe, who was wide-eyed in fear. The blond and maroon-haired Arclight was sent flying into the air.

"Quattro!" Amelia yelled. She watched in horror as her brother landed on the ground, being covered in mud in the process.. He groaned and stood up with a wobbly position. The Barian fired another shot at Amelia. Once again, her older brother shoved her away, and was instead sent flying into the air himself.

That did it. Quattro couldn't get up. No matter how hard he tried, the middle Arclight couldn't stand.

"No!" Amelia screeched it. With a growl, she turned back to the Barian and fired her shotgun once again.

Direct hit.

A portal flew open under the Barian. Trey and Vetrix went plummeting into it, as did the Barian. Durbe attempted to close the portal, but it was too late. The trio had already gone tumbling through it before it closed.

Amelia gulped and set her shotgun down. She walked towards Quattro, then dropped next to him. The pink-haired girl put her finger to her older brother's neck, relieved he was still alive. Quinton scoffed off back into the house. Durbe just walked up behind Amelia, who turned with a look of fear and curiosity.

"Which Barian was that?"

"..."

"Durbe. Which Barian was that? I know you know."

"...It was Vector. He's already got his plan in motion, Amelia."

Amelia sat frozen in her spot. Finally, she grabbed Quattro and stood up, then got her shotgun off the ground and went in the house. Durbe followed right behind as they headed upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. Amelia gently lay Quattro on the bed, pulled the covers over him and fled the house.

"Whoa whoa, hey! Amelia! Wait up!"

Amelia turned and sighed. Durbe had come running after her with the shotgun and two swords. She smiled and took her shotgun, then proceeded up the hill. Durbe followed right behind.

No words needed to be said to know she was going to find a new area before the whole thing started. It was too dangerous to be around Quinton right now, but she'd make a nightly visit to check on Quattro, that was for sure.

On Barian World...

Vector's portal opened out of nowhere. Alit, Girag and Mizael turned and watched as Trey and Vetrix came plummeting through it, landing on top of one another in a cage. Vector came shortly after in his Barian form, swooping over the cage and shutting it.

"What the hell? You mean that plan actually worked?" Alit stared as Vector nodded. Mizael rolled his eyes, as did Girag before both flashes away. They weren't in the mood for craziness.

Not yet, anyway.

Vector took a look at the captives in the cage. He smiled. There were three now.

"Alit, keep a good eye on them." Vector said, walking away. Alit saluted momentarily with a satisfying, "Yes sir!" before turning back to the cage. Vector let out a menacing laugh as he proceeded out of the room. He entered another.

The third captive was in it. She groaned and slowly looked up at Vector. He laughed upon seeing her there.

"Perfect. Now that I have Vetrix and Trey in my possession, there's no way Amelia will be able to resist coming here."

The woman jerked up in shock. She gasped and shook her head wildly.

"Leave Amelia out of this!" She cried.

But Vector was already gone. This plan was going to work. He could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4: Knocked Down

Rain continued to pelt the duo as they ran. Amelia hadn't really packed anything, let alone grabbed her backpack. It was becoming night fall, so she'd grab stuff after she checked to make sure Quattro was okay.

"Amelia! Where are we going?"

Amelia whipped around in shock. She'd forgotten Durbe was following her. With a sigh of relief, she stopped and slid under a tree. "Right here."

"Why did we leave anyway? Don't you need to take care of your brother?"

"We left because Quinton is too dangerous to be around. But I'm going to make a nightly check on Quattro. I'll grab some food and stuff too."

"Okay." Durbe watched as Amelia lay against the tree. She wanted to sleep for at least one hour before checking on her brother and gathering the food. As her emerald eyes began to shut, they flew back open when she felt arms around her.

"Huma?" Amelia looked up. Durbe had her held close in a gentle fashion. She smiled up at him and soon fell asleep. God, did this bring back memories of her six-year-old life.

Later...

Amelia blinked a few times. She wasn't sure where she was. But after looking around, she knew all too well what this place was.

"This is my old bedroom! How the hell did I get here?" Amelia cupped her mouth. There was no way to tell how she got here, but she didn't want to get caught.

Suddenly, Amelia could hear some slight crying, and quick-paced footsteps that were racing up the stairs. She gulped. There was no where to hide. And when the sound rounded the corner, she gasped in shock.

It was herself! As a six-year-old!

"What the? How...how is it possible?" Amelia asked. Her younger self couldn't hear her, let alone see her. She ran right through the older Amelia and into her room, closing the door and sobbing as quietly as she could.

Now it was all coming back to Amelia. She remembered how Vector started beating on her if she did something wrong when she turned six. A random thing that seemed to scare her every time, but definitely built up her strength in the future.

And that right there was one of the worst beatings she'd ever received.

Amelia just wanted to touch her past self, to tell her it would be okay and she'd get through it, but how would she do that without messing up her time line?

Slower, calmer footsteps were heard coming up now. Amelia wasn't afraid of being seen this time, but she wanted to see who it was. When she turned, every little detail of that days events came crashing down on her like a bomb.

It was Durbe, and in his Barian from too. He opened the door slowly. The younger Amelia groaned and looked over her shoulder. Her wrist hurt, as did her stomach, where a slash had come upon it. When she saw it was one of the Barians, she shrieked and hid under the blankets.

Durbe changed to his human form and smiled. He walked over and gently pulled the covers down to reveal a trembling Amelia, trying to hide under her pillow now. She was petrified. When she felt Durbe's hand on her shoulder, she yelped and scrunched up into a ball.

But it felt gentle to Amelia. She looked up curiously, her emerald eyes shimmering in fear. Durbe's calm gray ones helped her to stop shaking. Amelia gently turned over and sat up. She recognized this Barian.

"You...aren't going to hurt me?" Amelia questioned. Durbe shook his head.

"Nope. I wouldn't dream of it Amelia."

"Thanks...who are you? You're really different from the others."

"Durbe. Trust me, I won't hurt you."

"Okay..." Amelia looked up at Durbe. For the first time since she came to Barian World, she smiled and meant it. With a calm gesture, she lay back down. Durbe did the same, holding Amelia close.

Amelia smiled as she drifted to sleep. Finally, she'd made a friend.

The older Amelia wiped a tear away from her eye as she watched. She was glad that she'd made a friend that day. And that friend had been with her all her life.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Amelia glanced up. Durbe was watching the sky from where they sat. Gently nudging him in the stomach, Amelia sat up a d giggled. It was obvious Durbe hadn't been expecting that.

"You're awake. Good."

"Yeah, I'm up. But I just had the number two weirdest dream."

"Number two?"

"I've had a weirder one before."

"Oh. Well, what was it about?"

So Amelia began to explain everything. Durbe listened carefully. He couldn't believe it. When Amelia was finished talking, both of them sat in silence for a long period of time.

The rain had stopped falling while Amelia had been asleep. She stood and grabbed her shotgun, then flashed away into the house.

Every single room was silent. Well, except for the kitchen because of the fridge. But other than that, complete and total silence. Amelia walked around and opened some of the cabinets. There were plenty of things she could grab. Her backpack was still by the door, like it usually was.

"Perfect." Amelia whispered and walked back to the living room. She grabbed her backpack and flashed back to the kitchen. The pink-haired girl grabbed some crackers from the open cabinet, a jar of peanut butter, some honey and a box of Cheese-its.

Next was the fridge. The water probably wouldn't stay cold for too long, but it didn't matter. As long as it tasted like water, it was good enough.

Amelia dropped about twenty-five water bottles in her backpack. Then, she slung it over her shoulder and flashed up to the spare bedroom.

Thank god Quattro was still alive.

The pink-haired girl gently took her older brother's hand and laced their fingers together. Amelia wanted so desperately for Quattro to wake up, but she knew he wouldn't do it that easily.

Especially with Quinton lurking around.

The whole room was dark. Amelia hadn't turned on the light. She began to wish she had. This room was all too quiet to be normal.

A closet door opened slowly and silently. Amelia didn't hear a thing as Quinton walked up behind her.

"You have some nerve coming back here."

Amelia shrieked as her oldest brother cupped her mouth and took out the knife. He thrust it through her shoulder. The pink-haired girl cried out and fell to the floor. Quinton lifted her up and stabbed her again, in the same place.

"W-What the hell Quinton?"

"I told you. You're going down Amelia. It'll be as though you never existed."

The last thing Amelia remembered was the knife going through her chest before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: Certain Answers Given

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Durbe knew Amelia well enough to realize these things. She didn't usually take this long to do stuff.

Especially something as level-one as stealing food.

Durbe stood and raced off towards the house. Something had happened to Amelia, which he wouldn't allow to happen again.

The door flew open as he ran in. It was all too quiet on the ground level. But then he heard the commotion upstairs. Durbe thrust himself up the stairs and went wide-eyed.

Amelia lay there, at the foot of the bed, barely able to breathe and struggling to wake up. Quinton was smirking, twirling the bloodied knife in his hand. Durbe's smokey-gray eyes were shaking wildly as he stared up at the oldest Arclight brother.

"Why...why did you do it Quinton?"

"Because Amelia is in our way. The only thing we can do to get her out of the way is kill her."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"The Barians, Durbe. You're a Barian as well. What's different about you?" Quinton leaned in closer and stared directly into the smokey-gray eyes. "Don't you wanna succeed for your own kind?"

Durbe shook his head. "No, I don't. Not at all. They just want to hurt Amelia and her family. I won't help with that."

The smirk that crawled across Quinton's face made Durbe shudder. He didn't like it whatsoever.

"Well that's too bad Durbe. I would've expected better from you. Oh well, I suppose if you want to be an enemy then you can be an enemy." Quinton raised the knife and lunged at the gray-haired Barian in front of him. Durbe yelped and jumped away, picking up one of the swords Amelia had out and defending himself with it.

Metal clashed on metal as the two continued to fight. Quinton was pretty skilled with that knife, more so than Durbe had ever thought. He decided it probably wasn't him in control, then.

Another clash sound, and Durbe was on the ground, right next to Amelia. Quinton attempted to stab his opponent again, but missed and got the thing stuck in the carpet.

That was just the kind of opening Durbe had been looking for. He slid the sword into a spot on Amelia's backpack and lifted her up, then ran off down the stairs. Quinton growled and gave chase.

The door flew open as they ran out into the night. Both went flying out on the grass, and Durbe's first place he went was into the forest. Deep into the forest. Quinton would never find them there.

He slid under a large tree after about five straight minutes of running. Durbe had gone so long, he'd gotten himself and Amelia lost. He guessed it didn't matter too much because when Amelia woke up, she could just teleport to wherever it was she needed to go.

"Man did he deal damage to you..." Durbe gently lifted Amelia and put her against him. He just wanted her to wake up. The pink-haired girl stirred, but didn't wake.

One could only wonder what was going on in her head at the moment.

Later...

Amelia opened her eyes slowly. Her breathing was still heavy, and her wounds still hurt, but other than that, she was fine. The emerald eyes drifted up weakly to stare at Durbe. He'd fallen asleep with her still clutched gently in his hold.

It wasn't like Amelia really cared though. She had complete and total trust in Durbe, and she had her whole life.

"Or should I say, 'lives'?" Amelia gasped and shook herself. Sometimes if she got to deep in her thoughts, she started whispering to herself. This was one of those times.

"No, stop that kind of talk Amelia. You know you don't want people to get that information soaked in their brains. Why would I have ever said that out loud?" The pink-haired girl slapped herself, causing Durbe to wake up. He groggily looked down at Amelia, who was rubbing her cheek.

"Whoa, take it easy, take it easy. What happened, Amelia?" Durbe asked, positioning Amelia on him so she was comfortable again.

"Nothing." She lied, emerald eyes trailing down as she did. Gently, Durbe put his hand to her good cheek and forced her to look up. Amelia blinked innocently.

Silence.

That soon changed when Amelia threw her arms around Durbe. She wanted instant comfort for what she was feeling. Durbe gently held her and stroked her bangs.

"Is it true what Vector said? Of a dragon somehow brining me from the past to the present by swapping two souls when mine was about to diminish, and then healing it by placing it in another body?"

"..."

"Please answer me Durbe. This has been chewing on my nerves for so long, without me ever knowing whether it was true or not. I want to know. Please...just tell me..."

"Okay, I'll tell you Amelia." Durbe sighed. Amelia looked up at him with pleading eyes, those of which he'd never been good at saying "no" to.

"It's all true. The dragon, the soul switch, everything. For once, Vector spoke the truth to you."

Amelia went wide-eyed as she felt her heart sink.

"Holy shit..."


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Dropped Like a Bomb

Amelia wandered around the forest. It was around 8:30 in the morning, and she'd woken up two and a half hours ago. With noting to do she decided to just wander.

And that was exactly what she did, replaying the nights events over and over again in her mind as she wandered around.

"Why the hell did I ever bring that up? I know my past. Mostly. But I don't want anyone, that doesn't already, to know about it! It's too much! And now that I finally know the truth, I can't even stand to tell Trey-chan..." The pink-haired girl continued to mutter to herself as she sat under one of the trees. She couldn't believe Vector had, and or would, say anything that was true.

"Why does my life have to be so damn complicated...?" Amelia took a leaf from a near by limb and twiddled it in her fingers. She'd never understand how that ice dragon had pulled off that trick. With a sigh, she stood up, heading back towards Durbe's location.

If he was awake then he was worried sick.

That was an understatement.

Durbe was frantic to find Amelia, looking through bushes and skimming through the tree branches. When he saw her coming from the forest, he just about shrieked in joy as he raced up and hugged the pink-haired girl.

"Nya! Durbe what the crap? You've never done this before!"

"You don't know how freaking worried I was when I woke up! I mean what the hell were you thinking, just leaving like that?! Next time wake me before you run off, would ya?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say mom."

And in the middle of that little joke, Amelia froze and gulped. She had reminded herself of the fact she'd never known her mother.

The far-away look in Amelia's eyes was unnerving to Durbe. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her, with his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just...remembering the fact I never knew my mother..."

"You mean Penelope?"

Amelia shot up. With a screech, she tackled Durbe to the ground and looked him right in the eye.

"My mother? You know her?"

"Vaguely. She never spoke. But she had a damn good reason. Would you talk to a Barian after being locked up ever since your final two children were born? I mean really."

"I am begging you. Tell me everything, and I mean, EVERYTHING you know about her. Anything. I want any and all information possible."

Durbe sighed. There was no backing out of this one now. He closed his eyes and sat on the ground, motioning for Amelia to do the same. She did promptly.

"I guess it is about time you heard what happened. And I guess I'm the only one to tell you."

Meanwhile...

Trey watched as Vetrix scrambled up to the cage bars again. Thrice now today he'd raced up there in attempt to destroy the cage with his Crest, and thrice he'd failed and been drained of his energy.

Another thud, and Vetrix was on the ground again. Trey raced to his father's aid and elevated him with his good arm. The blond looked up and half-smiled before staring back over at the cage bars.

"How do we get out of here? No matter what I do, I can't break those bars!"

"That's just it. You aren't supposed to be able to escape."

Vetrix stayed silent for a little bit. Then he looked up at Trey and, crossing his arms said, "Well that's stupid."

Trey rolled his eyes with a "No dip Sherlock" look. He stood and stared through the bars. When he saw a double shadow walking towards them that bounced off the walls. The emerald eyes inside the cage watched without blinking as Vector came around the corner with a woman.

"Hello Trey, Vetrix. I suppose it's about time I show someone this lady here." Vector mused and gently shoved her ahead. Trey didn't recognize her, but Vetrix shot up. He recognized her instantly.

"Penelope?!" Vetrix raced up, then knocked right into the cage bars and toppled back down. He didn't stay that way long, because he was soon standing and staring right thorough the bars.

She seemed to respond to that name. Penelope stared and gasped. Of course she recognized Trey, but there was no way she could do the same for Vetrix. He'd changed too much for her to remember.

"Very good! I'm surprised you still remember her Vetrix." Vector mocked the caged Arclights. Penelope struggled against the rope that was around her wrists. She couldn't get it, though.

"Vector! Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" Penelope protested, her multi-colored hair being messed up in the process by Vector. Blond and sky-blue bangs, pink back hair, golden eyes. She was all too familiar to Vetrix.

Vector walked away, simply leaving Penelope to stare at Vetrix and Trey. It was a strange little triangle being formed at the moment. Trey couldn't recognize Penelope, but she could him. And Vetrix recognized her! The pink-haired boy in the cage was so confused by all this mess.

Trey wanted answers and e wanted them now. He took a glance over at his father, but judging by the look on his face, there was no way Vetrix was going to say anything. He was too startled by...whatever random reason was going through his head.

A sigh of frustration passed through Trey's lips as he sat down. Penelope smiled gently and tilted her head to the left.

"Don't be so upset Trey. I'm sure we'll get out of here and find everyone. Then life can finally go back to normal."

Trey squinted through the cage bars as he put his hands around them. Tears were forming in his eyes as he stood up.

"How do you know all this? Who are you? I don't understand..."

"I know you don't. And you're probably really confused..."

"You think?"

Both had a stare-down, golden eyes versus emerald ones.

The emerald ones won.

"Trey, if you really want to know who she is, then I'll tell you." Vetrix volunteered. Trey instantly stared at him, with a pleading look.

"Tell me! Please tell me!"

"Calm down."

Trey covered his mouth with his hand and blushed. Vetrix sighed. Sometimes that boy was something else.

"Your mother...Penelope is your mother. She'd been taken by the Barians right after you and Amelia were born. I tried to save her but I couldn't, just like I couldn't tell you guys about her disappearance." Vetrix looked up at Trey with a dull look. "And I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

The only thing Trey could do was go wide-eyed and allow his jaw to drop about twenty feet.


	7. Chapter 7: More Are Captured

"W-What did y-you just say?" Trey stuttered, his gaze constantly changing from Vetrix to Penelope.

"She's your mother Trey." Vetrix repeated. He shifted uncomfortably and nodded in confirmation when the pink-haired boy gave him a look of suspicion.

Trey continued to stare at Vetrix for a moment longer before his gaze retreated to Penelope. She looked up shamefully, tears gradually forming in her eyes.

"Something strange happened that day, Trey. Vector took me here the very next day after you and your sister were born." Penelope walked a little closer to the cage. Trey blinked.

"Why? Why'd he take you?"

"I don't know exactly, but I have bits and pieces. Something about Amelia being different in...powers? And in her past? I don't know what he meant by that, but I'm not sure I'd like to know."

"Can you tell me what you do know?"

Penelope sighed and nodded. "Sure. What I know is that Amelia apparently has been alive before. I was all, what? So when I asked Vector he said something about a dragon that could swap souls? That confused me more!"

"Dragon?" Vetrix asked. Penelope nodded. "Yes, dragon. I dunno, he didn't go into great detail on it. But apparently this dragon switches souls to ones it finds 'worthy' of its powers. And it did this to Amelia? I don't know I got confused half-way through it."

With a raised eyebrow, Trey gazed right into Penelope's golden eyes. He was confused as well, but he was slowly figuring it out. From what he'd just been told, his sister had a life before this one...? Because of a dragon?

But dragons didn't exist anymore. How could it be possible?

"Huh...strange." Trey said, staring at nothing in particular.

"It is strange Trey." Penelope nodded and and simply shrugged. "And I have the feeling Amelia will be here sooner then you think."

Meanwhile...

"She was a sweet woman that cared deeply for the people around her. Penelope was well known as an artist and people got along with her well. It was like she was the most popular person on the planet, which is why everyone knew about her mysterious disappearance."

Amelia listened closely as Durbe spoke. She was interested to know what he had to say. Amelia's emerald eyes shook wildly as she inched closer to him.

"How did she disappear? Exactly, I mean."

"Vector stole her. Your father tried to stop him, but he just couldn't. Neither could I. That's why you never knew her, Amelia."

"I see..." Amelia sighed with frustration. This was all so confusing. Why would Vector capture her mother? For bait to draw her nearer?

The pink-haired girl stood and stretched herself. She was not in the mood to think of Vector. Horrible memories suddenly came flying back to her.

"Grrrrr..." Amelia stared back at Durbe and helped him to stand, then just stared into his eyes. They were always the things to calm her down, oddly enough. For Amelia, there was just something about her friends eyes that chilled her angry senses.

The bright light that appeared behind Durbe made Amelia shriek and shield her eyes. Durbe spun around and held her close with one arm, blocking the light with the other. When Vector came through, Amelia went wide-eyed.

"Awww, you two look so cute." Vector mused in a fake happy tone. He would be smirking if he were in his human form.

"Just leave us alone Vector! And let my family go!" Amelia grabbed a sword from its spot and tried to jerk out of Durbe's grasp so she could attack. The gray-haired Barian held her back as she struggled. Vector snickered.

"But as adorable as you might be, I'm still going to take you down." Vector sent a beam flying towards the duo. Amelia's sword hit the ground with a clatter as she shoved Durbe out of the way, flying into the air from the impact of the blast.

With a thud, Amelia hit the ground. She moaned and tried to get up. Vector flashed up to her and grabbed her by the shirt collar, hoisted her in the air and somehow freezing her.

"Arrgh! Let me go! Let me go!" Amelia screamed it, trying to squirm our of the grip. She couldn't. Whatever Vector had done to her was working, for she was paralyzed. No way she'd get down from this.

"Whatever you say." Vector threw Amelia to his right forcefully. Since she couldn't feel her body, Amelia had no choice but to land right on Durbe.

"Argh...damn it Vector." Durbe sat up and held a stiff Amelia in his arms. The pink-haired girl would be trembling if she wasn't paralyzed at the moment. Vector grabbed Amelia and hoisted Durbe in the air as well. When he had both of them frozen, he flashed away, satisfied with what he'd just done.

Perfect! Now that I have them locked up my plan will fall in motion and not fail this time! Vector thought, internally smirking. He tossed his now tied captives against the wall. Amelia's backpack was gone, as were her swords and shotgun.

"No! No my weapons! Give me back...my..weapons..." Amelia was outcold instantly. Durbe gasped and looked out of the corner of his eye, considering the fact he still couldn't move. When he saw Alit, Girag, and Mizael appear, he scowled and closed his eyes.

Alit stared at Vector with wide eyes. "Are you insane? You kidnapped Durbe as well?"

"Maybe I'm a little insane. But who cares? He's turned against us."

"Gone soft, has he?" Girag stared at Durbe with a gaze that seemed to say, "What the hell is wrong with you?" as he walked away. Mizael snickered and turned to Vector. Alit did the same. Both Barians were thinking a single identical thought.

Vector may have a plan that would work for once.

"So what's the next step?" Alit asked.

"Simple." Vector replied. "We lock Amelia up until she's dead, and do the same to that trator."


	8. Chapter 8: Torture

"Ehhhh..."

Amelia groaned and looked up. Her neck hurt from being bent down so long. She hadn't even known it was down, having been paralyzed by Vector first thing. The pinkette shook herself and stood. There were cage bars around her. She didn't like that.

"Let me out!" Amelia screamed as she banged on the cage bars. She shook them, even gnawed on them. Nothing would work.

The pink-haired Arclight snarled and sat on the ground with a pout. Durbe, who had been locked in the cage with Amelia, slowly looked at her. He was dizzy and disoriented. The smokey-gray eyes shook wildly as he stood and stumbled to Amelia. She stood and turned with a smile, thankful she wasn't alone.

"Durbe, thank god. I hate being alone in cramped spaces." Amelia turned back to the bars of the cage and stared out them. Her Crest lit up as she tried to pull the bars down, but it was no use.

The damn things wouldn't come loose.

Once again, Amelia was on the ground.

Durbe smile gently. "Don't worry. These bars can only be broken by Barian Power. Fortunately for you, I am a Barian. Just let me switch forms, and we'll be out of here in no time."

Amelia nodded and kept her gaze on Durbe. He focused all his energy on changing forms, like he usually did. A flash emitted, but nothing else happened.

"What the hell? How come that didn't work?" Durbe glanced at Amelia. She had a raised eyebrow on her face as she stood. What? It wasn't like she could know. She wasn't a Barian.

"Don't look at me." Amelia said, putting her hands in the air. "I know nothing of Barian Powers... besides the fact they hurt."

Durbe growled and tried again. Nothing. What was going on? The cage wasn't Barian proof. If it were then he'd be dead. Amelia watched as her friend began pacing around their little area, a frustrated look on his face as he did so.

A bright flash of light appeared before them. Amelia shut her eyes, as did Durbe. When they reopened them, Vector was in front of the cage with a smirk in his human form.

"Try to escape already?" Vector mocked, throwing his Rei voice in to boot. "Well it's not going to happen. Hard to escape from me. Right Amelia? You should know, having been stabbed by me before."

Amelia blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up! Just shut up Vector! You and I both know I hate to rethink that day!"

"I'm fully aware. That's what makes it easy to torture you." With a laugh, Vector shook his head. They were so pathetic in his eyes.

Durbe snarled. "Why did you lock us up in the first place? And why can't I change form?"

"Because," Vector said, making direct eye contact with the gray-haired Barian in the cage. "I blocked your power, trator. But Amelia...well you know why I locked her up. Right, little miss Dragon Whisperer?"

"SHUT UP!" Amelia screamed it. She had tears strolling down her cheeks, and it wasn't long before she started to cry. Vector had an amused expression.

"Whatever. I'm just glad I get to make you suffer." Vector flashed away. Amelia covered her eyes and continued to cry. Durbe bent to the ground and held the pink-haired girl in a gentle and friendly fashion. She didn't look up as she took his hand.

"What is wrong with him? Why does he keep bringing that shit up to me?" Amelia asked in between sniffles. Durbe shrugged and linked their fingers together. The pinkette in front of him smiled sweetly, blush quickly noticeable on her cheeks. The Barian behind her had some on his cheeks too.

Silence followed with them just sitting in that position for a while. Amelia leaned against Durbe with a calm look now on her face. She looked up and met his gaze. Though no words were spoken, it was plainly clear in each other's eyes that they were glad to be friends.

But Durbe wanted them to be a little more then just friends.

Meanwhile...

Trey sat in the corner. Vetrix had fallen asleep on him, so he couldn't get up. Penelope smiled and got as close as she could to the cage. When the flash of light came behind her, she screeched and turned.

Shocker, Vector had come out of no where.

Penelope glared and turned back to the cage. Trey was trembling inside it. The woman went back to staring at Vector and growled at him. Vector, still in his Rei form, smirked and snickered.

"Glad you're still here. Penelope, look over here." Vector commanded. Trey thought for sure his mother would protest. He was dead wrong. Penelope turned around and walked over. The pink-haired boy was too stunned.

Penelope looked up silently as Vector brought one of the Barian Crystals down. It flashed a bit, like a TV with no signal, but then came into clear view. Amelia and Durbe were pictured there. Penelope gasped, her golden eyes shaking in fear.

"T-That's Amelia! Amelia! Amelia baby! I'm here!" Penelope called. She'd forgotten there was no way her daughter could hear her. Vector laughed.

"Pointless! She can't hear you, Penelope! You might as well give up and be glad you'll see her one last time before she's killed!"

Penelope had had enough. She somehow summoned up the strength, then broke right free from the rope and raced up to the crystal. She had tears going down her face as she tried to basically jump through it. Vector laughed and pried her off. Trey stared, as did Vetrix, who'd woken up because of the screaming. They watched as Penelope struggled against Vector's grip.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO! Amelia! No! LET ME GO DAMN IT VECTOR!" Penelope screamed as Vector put his hand to her neck. He pinched her, causing the multi-color haired women to faint. With a flash, they were gone.

"Penelope!" Vetrix called out, racing up to the bars and reaching out as far as he could. Trey stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. When the small Arclight looked up, his youngest son shook his head.

"We will see her again. But right now we need to figure out how to get Amelia and Durbe free from their prison." Trey said. Vetrix just looked down sadly. He had tears in his eye. Trey bent to his level and pulled him into a hug.

The blond sniffled and pulled away. He nodded and wiped his eye. Trey smiled and looked up from where he was.

The two of them would free everyone. They just weren't sure how.


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom! Well, Sorta

The golden eyes flew open. Penelope screeched and immediately tried to escape her prison. She was filled with rage and sadness. How dare Vector go so far as to lock Amelia up like that!

"Vector! You let me out right now!" Penelope demanded. She looked around. Vector was no where to be found, nor was any other Barian. How strange.

It didn't matter. She was alone and once again locked up. The multi-color haired woman stood up. A cage? That was the best Vector could muster?

Pretty pathetic.

Penelope smirked and reached into her pocket. After about ten seconds she held in her hand a paper clip, bent and twirled in so many places and ways. It was perfect.

"Just what I needed." Penelope reached her hand through the bars and placed the object in the lock. She shook it a few times, and then the lock popped off, landing on the floor with a smash.

Penelope smiled and opened the door. It creaked as she did, but still was open enough so she could step out. She shut the cage and made a run for it.

There was no way she was going to let Vector kill Amelia. No freaking way.

Meanwhile...

Quattro shot up. He was panting and was hot, but otherwise fine.

"Oh god...how long have I been out? A few days maybe?" The blond and maroon-haired Arclight groaned and stood. He was dizzy too.

Magenta eyes traveled around the room. Quattro was so confused. The house was too quiet. Something seriously wrong had occurred while he was out, that was for sure. He just couldn't figure out what.

Slowly, Quattro walked around. He looked at everything, making sure it was in place. His eyes went wide when they settled on the ground.

Blood. Soaked into the carpet there. Quattro stared and didn't dare to take his eyes off it.

"What the hell?" The middle Arclight bent and touched it. He got a little closer. It smelled like Amelia's blood, and he only knew that because he remembered the smell of it when she caught the sword blade.

Horrible thoughts began to cross Quattro's mind. Had his little sister been killed? If so, where was her body? Was it buried somewhere, deep in the Earth were no one would ever find it?

"This isn't good. I gotta find her!" The blond and maroon-haired Arclight began running down the stairs. It didn't matter to him how dizzy he was. He just wanted to find Amelia.

Quinton looked up when he heard rapid footsteps. Quattro was relieved at least one person was still here. He raced up to his older brother and, leaning against the wall and panting, asked his question.

"Yo, Quinton. Where's everybody at?"

The oldest Arclight brother didn't answer. Rather, he stood and grabbed Quattro by the wrist. He struggled against the hold. The silver-haired simply opened a portal. Quattro went wide-eyed.

It was a Barian portal!

"When did you learn to do that?"

"Not long ago."

Quinton pulled Quattro through the portal with him. He, too, felt a bit dizzy. Odd. He'd felt fine all day.

"You still didn't answer my question." Quattro said when they got to the other side. "Where's everyone at?"

"Duh, here on Barian World." Came Quinton's flat reply. Quattro glared but followed anyway.

The red around them made Quattro shudder a bit. He couldn't help it. Pretty soon, they were right in front of a cage. The middle Arclight freaked out.

"Trey! Dad! Nya, what the hell are you doing locked in a cage when Amelia needs saving?!"

Trey looked up sleepily. He yawned and shrugged. "We aren't here by choice brother. The Barians locked us here first thing."

Quattro glared, obviously not amused by the Barians' actions.

Elsewhere...

Amelia snuggled a little closer to Durbe and sighed. She was finished crying, but still upset.

A reassuring hand traveled up and down her arm. Amelia looked up weekly and met Durbe's gaze. She smiled and kept their fingers linked.

Of course, she felt more secure now. But she'd only feel completely secure when they were out of this cage.

An idea flew into Amelia's head. She shot up, feeling dumb that she had not thought of the before. Instead of attacking the cage bars, why not attack the padlock?

"I'm so stupid sometimes!" Amelia said, reaching her hand in between the bars and grabbing the lock. She focused her energy to her hand, and, with her Crest, broke it off. It landed on the ground with a clang. Amelia smiled and opened the door. She turned back to Durbe, who was smiling back at her.

"That's the Amelia I know. Good on ya." Durbe stood and patted her on the back when he walked over. Amelia smiled and nodded before walking away. Vector couldn't have gone far.

And when she found him, she was going to freaking murder him.

Somewhere on Barian...

Vector smirked. He was still in his Rei form, and god was he enjoying himself. This plan was unfolding perfectly! Amelia and Durbe, as well as Penelope, may have escaped, but that was a minor set back. As long as Alit still had control of Quinton, Amelia wouldn't be able to do anything.

After all, she was the whole reason anybody was doing anything at all. Vector was surprised Trey and Vetrix hadn't tried to escape. The cages weren't even Barian proof. That was just a lie he'd spat at Amelia and Durbe.

Maybe they were literally that weak? Not like it mattered to Vector, for he liked watching his captives struggle. It amused him.

"Nothing can stop me now. Not even the fifth Crest!" Vector laughed maniacly and flashed away.

This would certainly be some hell of a battle when it started, that much was for sure.


	10. Chapter 10: Fight of Victory, Part 1

Amelia wasn't quite sure where she was right now. She'd taken off from the cage, but then right after she'd lost her pinpoint on Vector.

And now they were lost.

The pinkette looked around. Durbe was doing the same. His powers were still blocked off mostly, but whatever Vector had done to him was slowly wearing off.

"Where is he? Gah, I swear when I find Vector I'm gonna drive him into the ground." Amelia ran off. She didn't have any weapons on her because Vector had stolen her backpack right before locking them in the cage. It pissed her off, but as long as she still had her Crest, she was good to go.

They ran down another hallway-like area and stopped to catch their breath. Durbe stared directly at Amelia. She looked exhausted.

"Amelia, maybe we should take a break?" Durbe suggested.

"No!" Amelia nearly screamed it. When she saw Durbe's shocked face, she cupped her mouth with her hands and blushed momentarily. "I-I just mean I wanna find my family quicker. Sorry."

"No, no, I should've never asked." Durbe shook his head and blushed brightly. Amelia noticed and, when her friend was ahead of her by about a meter, she allowed a slight chuckle to pass her lips and followed.

They made many more turns like their last one, but it was no use. They were lost completely.

Until they heard laughter.

Amelia recognized it instantly. Maniacal, somewhat deep. All too familiar to not be known as Vector's laughter of evil. And he was coming their way.

"Get down!" Amelia hissed and pulled Durbe behind a Barian Crystal in the same room. They stayed down as Vector went walking by. He was muttering something about Trey and Vetrix being locked up behind where he was.

All went silent soon after. Amelia turned and stared at where Vector had once been. She motioned with her hand, and together she and Durbe began to walk the other way.

That was when the thought hit Durbe. Like a bug on a motorcycle helmet.

"Wait Amelia."

"No, can't stop. Gotta save my family."

"You can stop long enough to listen."

Amelia sighed and turned. In a somewhat annoyed tone she asked, "Whaaaaaat?"

"What if the other Barians are there, waiting for us? I'm sure Vector knows we got free. If he knows, then the others do or are about to find out."

This made Amelia freeze in her tracks. She'd not thought of that.

"Damn...how is it I keep looking these things over? Okay, well I think one of us needs to be a distraction. The other needs to grab my backpack and free my twin and father."

"I'm not gonna be the distraction. You know I'm pretty useless in my human form!"

"Then get my backpack a d fire the shotgun to scare them off. Then well free everyone and go home."

"Okay."

They walked farther along the hall. When they came to the room, Amelia knew instantly her assumption of her family being here was correct. She was thrilled, yet terrified.

Quinton was there too.

Amelia gulped and decided to forget he was even there. She looked around. Trey and Vetrix were in the cage and watching intently as the pink-haired girl went to get a sword. Quattro smirked, and Quinton kept a stern look.

"Okay...boomba! I got it!" One of the swords glinted off the light as Amelia raised it up. Trey smiled and crept closer to the cage as his sister thrust the sword into the lock. It cracked open easily and landed in Amelia's palm. She opened the door as squealed in happiness when Trey and Vetrix tackled her in a hug.

"Thank you so much sis!" Trey yelled. Amelia giggled and nodded. They stood up, and in a split second the pink-haired girl was clinging to Quattro.

"It's nice to see you to baby sis." Quattro teased. Amelia rolled her eyes. When the two of them separated, she looked right at Quinton. He no longer had Barian pink in his eyes.

They were just blue.

"Um...hey Quinton?"

Quinton turned and stared at Amelia. Her hands were behind her back in a shy fashion. The silver-haired Arclight continued to stare with a gentle gaze. Amelia was confused, but she didn't show it.

"I...well, aren't you...I mean I just thought you might...hurt me?" Amelia said in a slow, quiet tone. Quinton looked stunned.

"Why on Earth would I ever think of doing that?"

"Well you did back at home a few days ago...I just figured you might again."

"I did?"

"Yeah...you uh, attacked me with a knife..."

Quinton stayed silent. His calm expression now showed that of great fear and upset as he stared at Amelia. Before she knew it, the oldest was on her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Amelia. But I'm being honest when I say I don't remember ever laying a finger on you like that." Quinton whispered in Amelia's ear. She smiled and nodded. "I believe you." was all she said before she backed away.

A laugh suddenly rang through the area. Trey soon let out a screech as he and the other Arclights began being lifted up into the air; all except for Amelia.

"What the hell? No!" The pink haired girl tried to yank them down. Fail. The only ones left now were her and Durbe.

The laughter became a little louder as it got closer. Amelia never thought her eyes could go so wide as she stared at Vector when he came through the entrance.

"Great! Well Amelia? Ready to battle?" Vector mused and changed to his Barian Form. "Because I'm ready to bury you in the ground."

"It'll be the other way around!" Amelia corrected, drawing her sword and holding it firmly. Just as she was about to charge in, the other three Barians appeared. She backed off momentarily as Mizael, Alit and Girag came up to Vector and stood by him.

"Feel confident now?" Alit teased. Amelia glared and felt her lips twist into a scowl. Once again, she began to charge up there; only to be stopped again, this time by Durbe.

Amelia looked up at him curiously. "What? I wanna fight!"

"I can take them myself."

"Doubt it. You can't do it without your Barian Form!"

"I've got it back."

"Oh..." She watched as he changed forms just to prove it.

Amelia shrieked when she was slammed against a Barian Crystal. She regretted not listening to Durbe when he had warned her of the danger Vector a d the others could bring together. Now she was literally stuck up against a crystal because of Alit, with Vector ready to shoot at her. Mizael, Alit and Girag were all behind him, ready to do the same.

"Good by Amelia. It was fun knowing you while it lasted." Vector fired. Amelia cried out, but was surprised when she didn't feel a thing. She looked in shock, and couldn't believe what was in front of her.

Durbe had jumped in and protected her! Vector couldn't believe it either. The other Barians were in shock as well. Durbe panted heavily as he stood up. he turned to Amelia, clutching his left arm. His wings were drooping, and he looked exhausted. Amelia gasped and inched closer to him as he changed to his human form.

"Amelia...flee. Take your family and flee..."

"Durbe...you jumped in to protect me?"

"Yes... please, run while you can."

"No Durbe. I need to help you. We can fight together."

"I...That would be nice but..."

"Durbe." Amelia spoke more sternly. Durbe looked at her, his eyes filled with curiosity and weakness.

"Durbe, you're too weak to fight alone. Let me help."

"Amelia..."

"Please!" Amelia yelled it while firing her Crest powers at the other Barians. Durbe seemed shocked, but he nodded in agreement finally. Changing back to his natural form, he snarled in confidence.

"Then let's role."


	11. Chapter 11: Fight of Victory, Part 2

Vector was as ready as ever. He flew back from one of Amelia's attacks and thrust his own at Durbe. The gray-haired Barian went flying into the air, but soon caught himself. He shook his head rapidly and soared back down. Amelia followed after that with her sword.

"Back off!" Alit yelled. He fired an energy beam at Amelia, who slid under it and began wrestling with him. They hit the ground multiple times when Alit tried to fly away. Amelia had managed to slash him once, but that was it before he flashed away.

"Coward Alit. Come back and fight me like a Barian should!" Amelia yelled. She snarled and decided to forget about it, because he'd always been one to flee from her.

Girag jumped in and took the pink-haired girl by surprise. She screamed and struggled against the grip he had on her. Alit returned and shot at her. She went flying into the air, and landed with a thud.

"Oww...oh god, that was painful..." Amelia sat up and stood all the way. She shook herself off and then charged right in.

Blood went flying. Alit had flashed away right before anything happened, but Girag wasn't so lucky. Amelia's sword had come in contact with him, and now they were rolling around on the ground in a heap of spattered blood from each other's wounds.

Durbe snickered. They should know better then to just charge in on Amelia, especially when she had a sword. He returned his attention to his opponent: Mizael.

"Feeling confident, Durbe?" Mizael taunted his enemy. With a scowl, the other one nodded.

"You know it."

They ran right up to one another. Punches were thrown, as were Barian Energy shots. The two of them sent themselves flying a few times, but it didn't matter. Having wings was a major advantage at times.

Mizael took aim at Durbe once again. But this time, right at the last second, he changed his target and fired right at Amelia. He laughed and flashed away, leaving his former ally behind to attempt to save Amelia.

Amelia didn't need saving. She heard the laughter of her previous master and had the beam soaring back the way it came before it got within a foot of her. The pink-haired girl looked up at her family, dangling in the air. She blinked, then began to defend herself again from whatever attacks came flying her way.

"It's gonna take more then that to stop me! Bring it on!" Amelia yelled, swinging her sword around in a confident fashion. She had already taken Girag down, one of the strongest Barians. Well, one down, three left.

Mizael flashed in front of Amelia. Before either of them knew it, they were wrestling on each other, just like how she had with Girag. The only difference, however, was that Amelia had dropped her sword, so she was forced to fight bare-handed.

"You're going down!" Mizael threatened, scratching Amelia in the process. She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Not true!" The pinkette threw the blond off her. She then turned to Durbe with a pleading look. "Hold them off! I'll be right back!"

"What?!" Durbe exclaimed, throwing a squirming Alit off himself.

"Trust me! Just give me five minutes and we'll have a guaranteed victory!"

"Gah, okay! Just go! And hurry up!"

"Not a problem." Amelia flashed away. Durbe rolled his eyes, saying to himself, "This had better be one damn good plan." before diving into battle.

Meanwhile...

The room Amelia arrived in looked no different then it did the day she left it. Her old bed room, the room she always fled from Vector to, the room she and Durbe had become best friends.

The room her whole second life had happened.

"Okay, now where did I put it?" Amelia walked over and skimmed through her closet rather quickly. When she found it, a broad smile crossed her face.

Her old soldier gear was all she needed.

Amelia smirked. It was still in perfect condition. Carefully, she slid her current clothes off. She then slid on her skin-tight tank top. It was jade green and spaghetti-strapped. Perfect.

Next came her tights. Also jade green. Amelia slid them on, surprised they still fit, and jumped into her white skirt. The pinkette slid on her white top, one that went just above her stomach, and walked to her bed. She put on her boots, that of which were pitch black, and did the same with her matching gloves.

"Almost done. Now I just need my Gazer Tattoo." Amelia smirked as her left eye turned magenta, with the orange tattoo crossing over it. She truly was just like her twin brother. Quickly, she picked her sword up from the floor, then flashed away.

She was so relieved Durbe had managed to keep himself safe while she was gone.

Amelia ran up to her friend's side and looked around. Whatever Durbe had done to fend off the other Barians, he'd done a good job. None of them were there.

None except Vector.

"Wow...that's amazing! I can't believe it!" Amelia smiled at Durbe. He was staring right at her. It took her a minute, but when she realized what was going on, the pinkette felt herself blushing.

"Holy crap...Amelia you haven't worn your soldier stuff in forever. And…"

"And?"

Durbe just kept staring. Somehow he had a faint bit of blush on his cheeks. "And you look amazing in it."

Now Amelia was smiling. She ran up and hugged Durbe. At first, he flinched, but then he hugged her back and didn't let go.

They gently jumped away from each other, staring into one another's eyes. In all truth though, Durbe wasn't just staring at Amelia's emerald eyes. He was looking her up and down.

Amelia just blushed a bit again. She simply shoved the gray-haired Barian a small distance, then chuckled and turned around.

Vector was standing there now, his arms crossed in anger, yet in confidence too. He stepped a few inches farther, then stood in a stance that made Amelia shudder.

"Well now Amelia. I never thought I'd see you in your old gear again. Still smell of dragon breath?" Vector asked, laughing in the progress.

Amelia scowled. "Shut it Vector." was all she said enforce looking back into the air, where her family was dangling. Trey had a confused look in his face.

"What? Amelia, what's he talking about? I've heard so much about dragons. What the heck does it mean?"

The pink-haired girl sighed. She was in a corner.

And before she could say she didn't want to answer, Vector did for her.

"Don't you get it?" Vector asked, changing to his Rei form. "She was alive when we Barians were humans! She was Mizael's little helper, and a great warrior. But it great enough. And yet, she still somehow managed to live because of one dragon! Ask her. She'll say she remembers everything!"

Vector smirked upon seeing Amelia's eyes go wide. She gasped and growled, staring into the violet orbs of eyes in front of her.

"Why did you tell them that? Have you no shame?"

"No Amelia."

Amelia just staggered backwards and shook her head. It was one thing if Vector told of things Amelia did while she was on Barian.

But it was another thing if he leaked out the information of her life before the Barians became...well, Barians.

"What did he mean by that Amelia?" Trey asked.

"I...I was alive when they were all human. And I was killed when they were."

The Arclights' jaws dropped. Was it possible that Amelia had been alive as a different person? She could remember everything so clearly. Vector smirked.

"That's right. Amelia may be your twin sister Trey, but her souls was once another persons. When she died, her soul was put into the body of Amelia Arclight. So technically, she'd been reincarnated with the rest of us."

All eyes fell on Amelia for an answer.

"It's true. How else would I be able to remember everything that happened that day so clearly?"


	12. Chapter 12: Fight of Victory, Part 3

Hey guys, note before we start, Amelia has always been named Amelia her whole two lives by some strange coincidence. Just wanted to point that out. Anyway, review and enjoy!

"So you...y-you were alive as a different person?" Trey asked. Amelia nodded, causing him to gasp and go wide-eyed.

"It's the truth Trey. Ask any of the Barians. They'll tell you the same thing." The pink-haired girl turned to Durbe with a dull look. He nodded, already knowing what was going through her mind.

With a sigh, Amelia began telling everything.

*Flashback*

_"Spitz Spitz Flame! Take aim!"_

_The large red dragon in front of the young girl roared and bent in a battle stance._

_"FIRE!"_

_Her head raised, and with a howl, she sent a fire ball hurdling towards the tree._

_CRASH! The tree hit the ground. Spitz Spitz Flame turned to her trainer, Amelia, a sweet young girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a love for battle. Amelia stepped forward and hugged her dragon, whom she called "Spitzy" for short when she wasn't giving a direct command._

_"That was amazing Spitzy! I'm proud of you, and I'm sure Mizael will be too." Amelia stroked the large dragon's scarlet scales. She growled in a low tone, but truly it was meant to be a purr. Sometimes it didn't come out quite right. The brown-haired girl led her dragon back into the cave. That was enough practice for one day. After all, Spitz Spitz Flame had finally broken a boulder with a single tail slash. Must be tired. Amelia decided they both needed rest._

_Footsteps came towards Amelia as she and Spitz Spitz Flame sat on the ground. She turned, her long, braided hair going with her. Mizael was finally back from his flight._

_"Ah, Amelia. You and Spitz Spitz Flame are doing fantastic. Really good improvement." Mizael smiled, referring to the tree he'd seen outside. He rarely did that now, but when he did he meant it, and had the upmost pride showing for something._

_Amelia smiled right back. "Thank you Mizael. I think Spitzy is improving because I've had her take on stronger, less tender things. Did you know she shattered a bolder with a single slap of her tail today? It was amazing!"_

_Spitz Spitz Flame roared in confirmation. Mizael walked up and patted the dragon's head, then went further into the cave. He shoved one of the large rocks out of the way, one Amelia had never been around to know what was inside._

_"Amelia, come here." Mizael motioned with his hand. Amelia took nervous and steady steps forward. Spitz Spitz Flame followed just as cautiously. She took a whiff of the air, catching the smell of other dragons._

_Amelia finally made it to the side of the cave. She was nervous to know what was there, and only because she'd never been allowed to go there. Mizael smiled and stepped aside. Amelia gasped and nearly screamed when she stepped inside._

_Dragons! Many of them! And they were...tame? She couldn't believe it._

_"Oh my goodness..." Amelia turns back to Mizael. "Why are you suddenly taking me back here? I've never been allowed before. What changed?"_

_"You have proven yourself to me. Spitz Spitz Flame shattered a boulder today, yes?"_

_"She did."_

_"That is the strongest thing a dragon in training can do. Now, I have a new task for you."m_

_"A-An new task f-for m-m-me?" Amelia stammered. Mizael nodded and motioned with his hand. "Come." He said, walking in._

_Amelia nodded and followed. Spitz Spitz Flame did the same. Both let out a yelp of fear when a large, black dragon landed in front of them. When Amelia recognized him to be Black Lust, she relaxed. It was just Mizael's dragon._

_"What's the new task?" Amelia asked, petting Black List momentarily before following her master._

_"The new task..." Mizael began, staring right at his assistant. "is for you to become a Dragon Whisperer."_

_The girl went wide-eyed. "Dragon Whisperer?! I...I-I'd be honored to! It would be great!"_

_"Good. You may start now if you wish. All you must do is make bonds with injured or frightened dragons you find, and then bring them back to me so they may be tamed. Can you do that?"_

_Amelia saluted. "You can count on me, sir!"_

_Mizael smiled as he began to leave. "I hope so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. Bring back many dragons for me." He walked out of the cave, not bothering to shove the rock back now that Amelia was allowed in. She smiled._

_This would be a great. The girl could feel it. She turned to Spitz Spitz Flame. Amelia placed her hand on the dragon's head._

_"You ready girl? We have a big job ahead of us." Spitz Spitz Flame howled in confirmation. Amelia turned to the mouth of the cave. "Then let's get going."_

_ A few days later...  
_

_Dragons flew overhead. Amelia watched as one large ice dragon dropped down next to her. It looked starved, and it's eyes were shaking in fear when she approached the poor thing. A howl emitted from its throat, but came out more like a screech._

_"You poor, poor creature." Amelia whispered. She lifted her hand in a gentle motion. The ice dragon screeched again when the girl placed her hand on its head. "Who would do such a thing to you? It's not right."_

_Another screech, only this time, it was a slow one. A slow one that seemed to be welcoming. With a smile, Amelia stroked the dragon's head. It gazed into her blue eyes as Amelia began to back up slowly. It was her job as a Dragon Whisperer to bring the hurt dragons she made friends with back to her master, Mizael. After all, she was his apprentice._

_Howling and screeching g was heard in the cave Amelia came walking into. The dragon yelped in fear. Amelia smiled and patted its head, then stepped inside._

_"Mizael! I'm back!" Amelia called. But what she got as an answer wasn't what she was expecting. People were screaming outside. Amelia turned. With a single motion, she told te dragon to sit. The girl was many things. She grabbed her sword from the ground where she left it, then walked outside._

_She didn't want to see what she did see, though._

_Everyone was dead. Corpses were scattered all around. Amelia couldn't believe it. Even Nasch and Mirag were dead! But of everything, she didn't see one thing; Vector._

_She didn't have time to see him. Amelia cried out as the sword went through her, and right before she collapsed, she turned and saw the crazy prince. Now it all became clear. What had happened to Spitz Spitz Flame, why she hadn't seen Durbe in so long. It was all too clear._

_"H-How could y-y-you?" She stuttered out before falling to the ground herself._


	13. Chapter 13: Fight of Victory, Part 4

Her emerald eyes traveled around the room. The Arclights in the air had shocked looks on their faces. Amelia sighed and shut her eyes, hanging her head as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Trey had so many feelings going through his head. He stared at his twin sister, wanting to just hug her and tell her it would all be okay. But he couldn't.

So he did the only thing he could do.

"Amelia… I'm not trying to be nosy...but what how did you get reincarnated?" Trey stared down from the ceiling. Amelia looked up with a tear-stained face.

"I don't know. All I know is a dragon brought me back to life. I had named him Frost...but... but I was killed before I knew for sure."

Vector found himself laughing like a maniac again, and for once he didn't mean to. Everyone turned to him as he wiped his eyes of tears.

"Ahh, for once I mean it when I say I'm sorry. Uncalled for. But I find it funny because I know how she came back to life!"

"Well speak, god damn it!" Durbe demanded. Amelia looked at him with a surprised look. She'd never heard him lash out quite like that before. Even Vector had his eyes go wide momentarily before he straightened out.

"Alright alright. Geez, take a chill pill dude. I'll speak."

*Flashback*

_Amelia was dead. Vector smirked. He loomed over her lifeless body, not taking the sword he'd thrust into her out of her bloodied side. His violet eyes twitched over towards a sound that was rapidly coming towards him._

_The ice dragon. It bounded over to where the bodies lay. Smelled them, licked some of them. Vector remembered correctly that this dragon had recently been named Frost by Amelia. _

_"Ah, Frost. How surprising you come here. I sense you realized something was wrong, yes?" Vector stared right at the dragon. Its icy-blue eyes gazed into his violet ones as he howled in rage._

_Vector however, simply laughed._

_"You cannot do a thing about it. Poor thing, if you'd been here only moments ago, you may have been able to do something useful. Alas, you failed."_

_Frost lifted his head and roared. He was angered. The dragon gently lifted Amelia's body and walked away with it. Vector thought it was strange behavior for a dragon, so he followed. When he saw Frost lay the girl down where he did, he understood completely and smirked._

_"I see. You put the two love birds together. Interesting."_

_Frost snorted and placed his clawed paw on Amelia's chest. He had a bond with her, and had communicated with Spitz Spitz Flame long enough to know she and Durbe had loved each other very much. The large ice dragon scooted them closer together. They would've wanted to be with one another right now._

_Vector went wide-eyed when a glow emitted from Frost's paw. He didn't want to believe this dragon had the special ability of Soul Swap._

_"No! No no no! You shouldn't have that ability! No dragon has for years!" Vector raced up with a totally different sword and tried to stab Frost. He flicked his tail and knocked the prince away, then turned back to Amelia. He seemed to be smiling as he focused, searching through the future to find a worth Swapper._

_Frost roared when he did._

_The light grew brighter. Vector yelled and shielded his eyes. When he opened them, he could tell something had changed. _

_It was true. Frost had the ability to swap souls with two people, one from the future and one from the present. And he'd just swaped Amelia's soul with another person's. _

_That meant she had another chance to leave._

_Vector snarled. "I will have another opportunity to kill her for good. You'll see, this will have all been done for nothing." He lifted his sword, and thrust it into himself._

_Frost just stared around. Everyone was dead now. Even him. The dragon had used the last ounce of energy he had to complete that._

_He toppled over, dead from lack of help to his health._

*End flashback*

Trey widened his eyes, as did the rest of the Arclights. Durbe was that way as well, having been killed before Amelia. He'd had no idea.

Amelia began to shake. She straightened up rather quickly, however, and held her ground.

She was ready to battle.

Vector was too. He soared up into the air, striking at Amelia. She cried out as she landed on the ground.

"Talk time is over Amelia. It's time to battle." Vector raised a clawed hand up into the air. Amelia stared in fear as he raised Durbe into the air.

"Ah what the hell?! Let me go!" Durbe struggled and attempted to get down as he was raised with the Arclights.

Well now it was official. Amelia was on her own.

Vector laughed and lunged at Amelia. She was sent flying against the wall, and groaned as she fell to the floor.

"Oh god damn...that hurt." Amelia growled and stood up, then met Vector eye-to-eye in the sky.

"I hope you're ready, Amelia." Vector growled out. "The real battle has just begun."

Amelia smirked. "Bring. It. On."

They charged up to each other, and began throwing punches at one another. A few times they'd been flung into the wall. Amelia had knocked Vector down multiple times with her Crest.

Vector stood up and ran at Amelia. He scratched her, knocked her down, and threw her against the wall again. The pink-haired girl jumped right back up and tackled her opponent. She screeched and screamed and scratched him bare. Vector began to bleed as he yelled when some of the blows came onto him. They were harsh and surprisingly very painful.

Amelia knew that would only work for a little while, though. Pretty soon she'd need a stronger power. This was just a stall so she could figure out how to get to that power.

One strong enough to end Vector once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14: Fight of Victory, Part 5

"You'll regret ever coming back to Earth!"

"It'll be you who regrets ever coming back to Barian!"

Threats were being thrown back and forth between Amelia and Vector as they continued to wrestle around, clawing and scratching each other. Amelia had even managed to bite Vector at some point.

If only she had her sword. Then she could end this once and for all.

The temperature suddenly began to drop. Amelia could see Vector was shivering. She glanced up. So was Durbe. Not good, she thought. Something strange was going on, that was for sure.

But cold or not, Vector was out for blood. And blood he would get.

"Grrrr..." Amelia continued to scratch her opponent, hoping she'd eventually get him to roll closer to her sword. Then she could use it to finish her enemy off.

"Give up Amelia. You haven't got a chance." Vector threw the pinkette off him. Amelia hit the wall with a thud. She shivered. The temperature was dropping rapidly now!

Amelia stood up, shaking because of the cold. No way he'd admit it, but Vector was just as cold, and it was making him weaker.

Like how a reptile would be in the arctic.

"I-I'll never g-g-give up!" Amelia jumped up into the air, skidding down the side of the wall and into Vector, knocking him to the ground. Easy.

Maybe a little too easy. Vector got right back up and, even though he was now quaking because of the frigid temperature, lunged at Amelia and knocked her into another wall.

The pinkette was too cold to move.

"This i-isn't good..." Amelia stuttered and glanced up at Durbe. It looked like he might freeze if it got any colder! The pink-haired girl just wanted to go up there and give him a hug. She couldn't do that with Vector in the way though.

So she did the only thing she could do. Amelia shut her eyes. She was about to scream from being so cold. She'd never felt like this since...

Wait a second.

She'd never felt like this since Frost had died. Was it possible Frost had come back from the grave to give her his power?

It was the only explanation. Amelia smiled as she went limp, letting the dragon transfer its power. She couldn't believe it when she opened her eyes.

They were icy-blue. She could feel the rush of the ice going through her body. Amelia decided to use this power wisely. She sent it out, creating sparkly ice wings and claws. No doubt these would come in handy.

Vector stared. Amelia raced up to him and slammed him into the wall. They flew off into the air. When they separated, Amelia smirked.

"You're going down."

"In your dreams!"

They clashed together, claws on claws and wings on wings, scratching and hitting one another more forcefully then ever. Amelia had drawn blood from Vector a few times with her new power. She may not know how it was possible, but she was thankful nonetheless to Frost.

Then the thought hit Amelia. If she could freeze Vector, she could kill him! But how would she do that?

Amelia gasped and smiled. "That's it!"

"What?" Vector had a confused look on his face. Amelia smirked and lunged at him. The look on her face seemed to say, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

The pinkette flew as quickly as she could at Vector. She rammed right into him, digging her claws into his arms and making some of the ice flow into him. Amelia could tell it was working. Vector couldn't even pry her off himself!

"Gah! G-Get off m-m-me!" Vector stammered and shoved Amelia off. Somehow, he was still floating there. It was probably 100% sheer will power being used to do that.

There was just one thing left to do.

Amelia raced back up and grabbed Vector again, no trouble at all. She swung him around a few times, then threw him higher in the air. And before he could react and attack back, she was already on top of him.

"I told you I would make you regret this." Amelia hissed. She smirked upon seeing the terrified look on Vector's face. A rare sight she enjoyed. Carefully, Amelia began to float up a bit.

And then, she began soaring towards the ground for the kill blow.

Everyone else watched in fear when the two went flying past. The rush of cold air certainly didn't help Durbe, that was for sure. He shuddered, but kept his eyes glued to Amelia and Vector.

This would work like a charm.

CRASH!

The whole room fell silent. Mist arose from the heart of the explosion. The Arclights had fearful looks on their faces. Amelia had killed Vector once and for all, that much was obvious.

But what had happened to Amelia was a different story.

Suddenly, everyone in the air began to drop. Thankfully it wasn't a long way down, only about ten feet. When they hit the ground, Trey was the first one up. He gasped and ran right into the mist.

"Amelia! Are you in here?" Trey called. Amelia groaned and sat up from her spot. She smiled when her twin brother came running and helped her up.

"That was painful." Amelia whispered and took a glance at where Vector had once been. "But it worked."

Trey and Amelia walked out of the mist. The temperature had gone down, so no one was gold anymore. The Arclights gasped and raced up to Amelia, giving her the biggest hug she'd ever recieved by a group. Durbe on the other hand stayed where he stood.

"Thanks you guys." Amelia said. She smiled and stepped away. Her family was finally back together.

"Well," Vetrix began, staring at Amelia. "I guess we should probably go home now."

"Yeah, we should." Amelia nodded and opened a portal with her Crest. She watched as the others began running through. As she was about to go through herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The pinkette turned and smiled broadly.

It was Durbe.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Can't you stay for a little while longer? I wanna show you something."

"I can't stay. But hey, if you're bent on showing me, come to Earth with it. I'll be at home. Okay?"

Durbe stayed silent. Finally, he nodded, but didn't move. Amelia sighed. She turned away from the portal completely and hugged him. Durbe froze at first, not realizing what Amelia was doing, but finally worked up the nerve to hug her back. Amelia flinched a bit, but only pulled away when she felt like it. She stiffened a bit.

"Oops. Did I scratch you?" Durbe asked, staring at Amelia with an embarrased look. She nodded. "Yeah, but it's fine, really. What's one more injury?" The pinkette turned back to the portal. "I guess I'll see you later today then."

She was gone four seconds later. Durbe blinked a few times. He just stood there for a moment, but shook himself off and flashed away.

Elsewhere on Barian World…

Penelope looked up at the light in her face. She was not happy to know it was one of the Barians. Durbe took a few steps toward her, then cut her free with his claws. When he looked back at her, she had a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you going to hurt me or something?"

"No, actually I'm here to take you to Earth. I'm a friend of Amelia. And I bet she'd love to see you."

The woman shot up. She stared right at Durbe. He nodded and opened a portal for proof. Penelope smiled. Durbe watched as she eagerly raced through.

This day was going to have a very good end to it.


	15. Chapter 15: Shocked Stiff

Okay guys, I know you guys love my OC Amelia, but listen to me. Someone freaking stole her from me. I only give certain people permission to do that. Unless it's freak coincidence, then I'm going to be angered. So this is a warning. If I see it happen again, there are gonna be consequences.

Alright anyway, onward! Enjoy! Kinda short, but the next one will be 1: Longer and 2: The last chapter!

Amelia sat on the couch, every now and again looking up at the TV from her book. She was leaning against Trey, keeping her head on his shoulder as he flicked through the channels.

When the flash of light appeared, Amelia glanced up and stared. She could not believe it.

It was Durbe. He'd come back with someone. Who was that woman? Quinton stared as if he had a vague memory of her, and Vetrix couldn't take his eyes off her. Amelia shut her book and stood up from her spot on the couch. Trey watched intently, staring with awe but with a familiar gaze in his eyes. He already knew her.

The woman ran up to Amelia. She smiled at her. The pinkette smiled back nervously and turned back to Durbe. "Umm...who is this?"

Durbe simply chuckled. "She's your mother."

Amelia's jaw dropped. She turned back to Penelope, who smiled broadly and held her arms out for a hug. Of course Amelia jumped on the opportunity. Tears steamed down the pink-haired girl's cheeks as she smiled.

"I never thought I'd see you..."

"I didn't think I'd see you either..."

They pulled away from each other and stared at one another's eyes. Amelia sniffled and turned to Durbe with a greatful smile. She was so happy.

"Durbe...how can I thank you enough? You reunited my family perfectly!" Amelia squealed and jumped up and down happily. Durbe smiled and crossed his arms. Honestly, he couldn't think of a way Amelia could repay him.

Mainly because it wasn't necessary to do so.

"Well Amelia...I can't really think of a way. It's not needed. Just being your friend is enough for me." Durbe smiled nervously and stared into Amelia's eyes. She walked closer to him, then jumped on him in a hug.

"Thank you...thank you so much."

"It's no problem Amelia."

They didn't pull away from each other for a while. When they did, Amelia took Durbe by the hand gently and dragged him towards one of the other couches. The Arclights watched intently.

"So..." Penelope turned back to her family. She easily recognized her three sons. Quattro by the way he was sitting, Trey by his eyes and Quinton by how much of a bookworm he was. They all looked up and smiled at her before returning to what they were doing. Penelope gingerly took a seat by Quinton. He looked up and smiled.

"I suppose it must be a little bit awkward to be around us, yes?" Quinton asked, looking directly at Penelope. She nodded. "A bit, yeah. I haven't seen you in so long, so it shocks me a little."

The oldest nodded again. He smiled gently and returned to his book. Penelope remembered what a bookworm Quinton always was. She glanced back at Quattro. He was laying on the couch, now holding Trey close. They glanced back at her and smiled before returning their attention to the TV.

Penelope suddenly jolted up a bit. Amelia was the first to notice, and she turned to stare at her mother.

"What is it, mom?"

"Amelia, I must ask...whatever happened to your father? Where's Byron at?"

Not one word was spoken. Quattro made a strange, inward hiss noise and shook his head as a sign he did not wish to talk. Trey tensed up a bit and inched a little closer to his older brother. Quinton acted as though nothing had just happened.

"It's kinda hard to explain..."

Penelope hardly heard Amelia when she spoke, but she heard well enough to ask her question

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Stuff has...um, changed about him. He's changed so much. There's no way you'd recognize him. But he'd recognize you."

For a moment there was more silence. But then Penelope laughed it off. "That's ridiculous! Of course I'd recognize the man I married all those years ago. We're so old that is wont make a difference!"

"Father doesn't exactly look the way he did back then." Quinton replied, staring right up at Penelope. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps it would be easier if we showed you." Amelia said, standing from her spot on the small couch. Durbe and Penelope watched as the pinkette walked away. The others just stayed transfixed on what they were doing, refusing to look up until Amelia returned.

Rapid footsteps came running around the corner. They were Amelia's, but they were a bit heavier because she was carrying something. Vetrix, to be exact, although Penelope didn't know it yet.

"Mom...I dunno how to say this in any other way except that I found him...and, I was right. He looks nothing like he did." The pinkette said, walking around the corner completely. She hoisted Vetrix a little higher, who smiled gingerly at Penelope. She was wide-eyed.

"Oh my god...you really weren't kidding."


	16. Chapter 16:Happiness is Finally Found

Penelope and Vetrix made eye contact, golden eyes piercing into golden eyes. They had so many emotions silently being passed between one another. Amelia smiled.

"No way...no freaking way..." Penelope muttered out slowly. She gingerly raised her hand and placed it on Vetrix's shoulder. The small blond smiled and jumped from Amelia's hold. Penelope gasped and smiled open-mouthed. Maybe he was different, but he still acted like the man she knew. For Penelope, that was all that mattered.

Amelia giggled, deciding it would probably be best to leave those two alone for a while. She instead took her rightful place next to Durbe and laid against him. The Barian blushed, something Amelia wasn't used to seeing. Trey was staring at them intently. Twice the two sets of emerald eyes locked onto each other before retreating or getting distracted.

The pink-haired girl scooted up a bit, then blinked and put her head on Durbe's shoulder. She smiled up at him. He did the same back and took her hand. Amelia sat up all the way out of shock. The two pairs of eyes made contact for a while.

Now all the Arclights were staring. It was awkward, seeing how a human like Amelia and a Barian like Durbe got along, but it was also kinda cute.

Scratch that. It was really cute. Trey smiled. He knew something was going to happen that would forever be remembered by his family. He just wasn't sure what.

The question that floated around in the pink-haired boy's mind was answered much more quickly than he ever thought it would've been.

Amelia sat up and put her arms around Durbe's neck, and before he could react in any way whatsoever, she kissed him. Not on the cheek, on the lips.

Trey and Quinton gasped. Quattro and Penelope were wide-eyed in shock. Vetrix just sat there motionless for a few seconds before passing out on Penelope. She chuckled and began to mess with his hair.

"Holy shit." Quattro whispered it in Trey's ear. He nodded and scooted a little closer to his older brother. "It's shocking, I agree."

They pulled away slowly, Amelia's emerald eyes staring straight into Durbe's smokey ones. They put their foreheads together as Durbe chuckled nervously.

"I never admitted it Amelia but...I love you. I have since I first met you." Durbe whispered it. Amelia blushed and smiled again.

"I love you too." The pinkette whispered and ruffled his hair. Durbe smiled sweetly. First time Amelia had ever seen it in a while.

The most gentle smile she'd ever given anybody crossed Amelia's lips. She stared into Durbe's smokey-gray eyes and giggled, messing with his hair again. He held her close, stroking her bangs and staring into her emerald eyes.

"Nyaha, what happened?" Vetrix sat up slowly and stared around. Penelope gently placed her arms around the blond's neck. "Well, you passed out after Amelia and Durbe kissed."

Vetrix went wide-eyed. "That actually happened? I thought I'd fallen asleep and I'd just dreamed that."

"Nope!" came Amelia's cheery reply. Vetrix gulped and nodded in understanding. He wasn't going to argue with her.

Penelope lifted Vetrix a little into the air as she stood up. He let out a startled squeak and held onto her shoulders. The multi-color haired woman smiled at him. She then raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Never before had she seen that mask.

"Whoa...since when have you had this?" Penelope asked, taking her pointer finger and sliding it down the metal slowly. Vetrix flinched and shook his head. "Please don't take it off. You'd be too shocked."

"Hah! Byron, I was freaked out enough when I saw you this way the first time! I think I could handle whatever you hide behind your mask."

"I-I don't know, Penelope..."

"Pleeeeaaaaase?"

They stayed silent for a moment while Vetrix was in thought. When he looked up, the classic puppy-eyed stare Penelope was giving him was too much. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Penelope smiled and gently slid it off. She gasped in shock. Of course she wasn't expecting something normal, but she certainly wasn't expecting him to have a little more than half his face represent the galaxy. Penelope guessed it was from the little..."incident" Amelia had explained to her.

"Wow. Amelia was right, you look way different." Penelope watched as Vetrix turned away. She smiled gently and forced him to look back at her. "But I still love you."

This made Vetrix shoot up. He blinked a few times with his good eye, then leaned in a little closer to Penelope. "True?" he asked. She nodded.

"You know it." Penelope whispered it in his ear before leaning into a kiss with him. Amelia let out a long, hushed "Awwwww," while the others just stared.

The pink-haired girl stood from her spot, taking Durbe by the hand and leading him outside. She wanted fresh air. Trey and Quinton followed, as did Quattro, Penelope and Vetrix. Amelia jumped down in the grass. Patting a seat beside herself, she watched as Durbe did the same, and at the exact same time they laid in it.

Breezes were gusting by gently, making it the perfect temperature to just be outside. Amelia watched as Quattro scampered up a tree. Trey, with the help of the middle brother, did the same and joined him.

"So..."

Amelia broke the silence. Everyone's eyes dropped down to her. "I guess everything is back to normal now, huh? No more worrying about Vector, no more screwing around with fighting."

"Yeah. God, that was tough as hell." Durbe said, staring right a Amelia.

"It was. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Although I wasn't really able to do that much..."

"Oh please, you did fine. You can't help it if Vector captured you at the last second!"

Durbe nodded. Amelia smiled. She was exhausted, having not worn her soldier gear in forever or one thing, the other being she hadn't used her Crest at full power in a long time.

But now it was all peaceful, and without Vector or Durbe, the remaining Barians weren't gonna be very harmful. Amelia expected them to try petty little ambushes now and again, but it was t like they'd be much because it would be likely they were attacking blindly, without a plan for anything.

It was official. The war between the Barians and the Arclights was over. Amelia's family was finally back together, and what was even better was the fact she had a boyfriend now! Amelia sighed in happiness.

Finally, she could say she had a normal life.

**END**


End file.
